


Комната залита кровью

by Chmonder, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Anal Fisting, BDSM, Blood Kink, Caretaking, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Universe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Seduction, Showers, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Зеркальный Пол Стамец —  образец любящего и понимающего партнера. Разумеется, когда Хью задерживается допоздна в лазарете, Пол не собирается мешать ему работать. Ну разве что совсем немного.
Relationships: Mirror Hugh Culber/Mirror Paul Stamets
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Комната залита кровью

— Дорогой мой, держи свои руки при себе, — Хью уже почти рычит.

— А что мне за это будет, м?

Пол Стамец совершенно наглым образом заявился в персональный уголок владений Хью прямо посреди операции. 

Ну, операцией это можно было назвать лишь с большой натяжкой. В заботливые руки Хью отдали двадцать безопасников из десанта, во время высадки на какую-то планету в их тела заселился какой-то паразит, похожий на большого, багрового слизня. Он помещался аккурат под нижней парой ребер, но при попытке извлечь паразита под хотя бы местным наркозом он почему-то умирал, напоследок выпустив ударную дозу смертельных токсинов в организм. Хью, таким образом отправив на тот свет пару безопасников, пришел к выводу, что единственный способ избавить носителя от паразита и не убить его при этом — резать по-живому. Видимо, паразит не успевал сообразить, что его вот-вот вытащат из благоприятной среды, и токсины не попадали в кровь. Безопасник оставался слегка шокированным болью и напуганным до полусмерти, но за пару дней должен был прийти в норму. 

Так Хью и работал, методично привязывая пациентов ремнями, затыкая рты кляпами, ловко вскрывая грудные клетки. Слизни шмякались в глубокий бокс один за другим, за пару минут подыхая на открытом воздухе. Одного из чувства мести Хью даже полил серной кислотой. 

Работа была нудная и рутинная, физически тяжелая и изматывающая, но Хью нравилась. Просто орудовать скальпелем, регенератором и прочими приборами, не задумываясь ни о чем, вжик-вжик.

Кровавую идиллию нарушает Пол. 

— А что это ты делаешь тут глубокой ночью? — Пол с притворным любопытством тыкает пальцем в ребро очередного несчастного на операционном столе.

Хью раздраженно цокает языком.

— Пол, сейчас получишь по рукам, не лезь туда!

Пол убирает руку из грудной клетки и вытирает пальцы о форменку Хью.

— Так, сейчас ты рядом с ним ляжешь!

— Не переживай, на красном все равно не видно. А вот лечь я бы предпочел рядом с тобой, — Пол касается мокрыми от крови пальцами скулы Хью, — но ты как всегда ночуешь в лазарете.

Его партнер явно в особо игривом настроении, распаленный видом крови. Хью ловит полный ужаса и непонимания взгляд безопасника и пожимает плечами: что взять с человека, который на ровном месте взял и всадил себе ДНК космического монстра.

Хью решает подыграть: он знает, что вытворяет всеми частями тела Пол, сгорающий от желания.

Он с деланным равнодушием поворачивается к столу и продолжает методично рассекать грудину безопасника.

Пол воспринимает это как личный вызов.

— Ну же, и этот человек обвиняет меня в трудоголизме. 

Он подходит вплотную к Хью со спины и некоторое время просто стоит, прижавшись к партнеру.

Хью не отрывается от процесса, хоть и чувствует, как в горле пересохло, а к паху прилила кровь.

— Пол…

Он хочет сказать что-то, но слова застревают в глотке, когда Пол проводит пальцами по задней части шеи и почесывает короткие волоски на загривке.

— Да, ты что-то хотел сказать, дорогой? — Пол просто сумасшедший садист.

Он накрывает пальцами губы Хью, обводит контур, проталкивает средний и указательный в рот. Хью с облегчением отмечает, что это не та рука, которой Пол полез в кровь безопасника.

Видя, что тактика не срабатывает, По пускает в ход тяжелую артиллерию. Одной рукой он обхватывает грудь Хью, второй самым однозначным жестом накрывает пах. Хью стонет, но не отрывается от работы.

— Ну же, не будь таким беспощадным. Ты же сам только “за”, — Пол крепче сжимает пальцы на эрекции Хью и касается языком участка голой, незащищенной кожи на шее. 

— Блядь! — Скальпель в дрогнувшей руке предательски скользит и задевает что-то, чего задевать не следовало. Струйка крови бьет на форменку Хью, часть попадает на лицо, Пол не упускает возможности размазать липкую теплую кровь по коже.

— Кто-то начал нервничать, да? 

— Пол, ты просто ублюдок, — Хью с помощью скоростного регенератора перекрывает кровотечение.

Похоть смешивается с раздражением, руки уже не полностью ему подчиняются. Черт, если Пол продолжит в том же духе, то Хью повалит его и оттрахает прямо на незадачливом безопаснике.

Пол, судя по всему, задумал именно это.

Куртка летит на соседнюю койку, штаны отправляются следом. Бельем Пол предсказуемо не озадачился. Еще мгновение — и полностью обнаженный Пол уже снова крепко обнимает со спины затянутого в униформу Хью. 

— Пол, ты снова ищешь на свою задницу ощутимые проблемы?

Тот только ухмыляется и прикусывает зубами мочку уха Хью.

— Ну ты же у нас доктор. Если немного перестараешься, то потом вернешь мою растраханную задницу в исходное состояние.

Хью хрипло стонет, от похоти все плывет. Именно этого ему сейчас и хочется — без особых прелюдий грубо выебать не в меру настойчивого Пола, разложить его и не останавливаться, не обращая внимания на его крики и скулеж. В конце концов, Пол именно этого и добивается, и всегда сможет дать знать, если что-то пойдет не так., 

Пол потирается стояком о бедро Хью, запускает руку за пояс его штанов.

— Ты серьезно хочешь трахаться в крови на жесткой койке? — Хью в последний раз пытается отговорить Пола, хотя сам уже на пределе.

— Именно, дорогуша. Второй заход можем устроить уже на кровати в каюте. А пока что я хочу, чтобы ты меня выебал здесь и сейчас.

Пол поглаживает член Хью в и без того узких штанах, запускает руку под куртку и с силой сжимает соски.

— Блядь, что ты со мной делаешь, — Хью с размаху всаживает скальпель в горло безопасника.

Он не хочет свидетелей, не хочет людей, которые бы могли рассказать, как одержимы Пол и Хью друг другом. Смерть по меркам Империи милосердная — пару минут мучений и судорог, и все будет кончено.

Хью грубо хватает Пола за волосы и подтаскивает к столу.

— Что, хочешь прямо тут? — Хью дергает за волосы и запрокидывает голову Пола назад, открывая незащищенное горло.

Пол стонет и мечтательно прикрывает глаза.

Хью ощутимо впивается в шею Пола, в одном месте образуется небольшая ранка от укуса. По вскрикивает, но только сильнее прижимается бедрами к Хью.

— Кто бы знал, что гроза всей лаборатории может быть такой покорной шлюхой, — Хью скалится, размазывает кровь из укуса по шее и плечу Пола, проталкивает окровавленные пальцы ему в рот. Горячий язык тут же обхватывает их.

Хью вводит пальцы глубже, Пол кашляет, но продолжает посасывать пальцы.

— На колени.

Хью безумно заводит эта почти правдоподобная покорность Пола, полностью обнаженное тело на контрасте с его собственным, полностью затянутым в форму.

— Руки, дорогуша.

Пол, дрожа, протягивает руки, и на запястьях защелкиваются умышленно тяжелые наручники. Он прерывисто дышит,. кожа покрывается розовыми пятнами, Хью видит, как чудовищно он возбужден.

В порыве особенного садизма Хью наклоняется и легонько касается пальцем головки члена Пол. 

— Ты кончишь нескоро, и исключительно по моему приказу. 

Пол кивает, еле дыша. Хью с силой проводит по члену, Пол не может держать себя в руках и толкается бедрами навстречу. 

— Даже не думай, — Хью, не убирая руки с члена, второй рукой хватает Пола за горло.

Он тщательно контролирует хватку: недостаточно, чтобы нанести минимальные повреждения, но достаточно, чтобы сознание Пола слегка поплыло.

Хью возобновляет мучительно медленные движения рукой, Пол скулит, глаза уже полны слез, но вырваться из хватки он просто не может — да и не хочет.

Как только бедра Пола начинают предательски дрожать, Хью мгновенно останавливается и пережимает основание члена.

— Ты еще не заслужил. 

Пол хрипит и стонет, Хью убирает руки, давая ему отдышаться. Пол весь мокрый от пота и стоит на коленях, с трудом удерживая равновесие.

— Открывай рот.

Он грубо, с нажимом проводит двумя пальцами по губам Пола. 

— Готов?

Пол кивает, из приоткрытого рта капает слюна, его потряхивает от возбуждения.

Хью со стоном облегчения полностью расстегивает штаны. От ощущения прилива крови кружится голова. 

Пол осторожно обхватывает губами головку, затем одним плавным движением насаживается глоткой на весь член. 

— Ох, блядь, — Хью запрокидывает голову и вцепляется пальцами в волосы Пола.

Пол мычит что-то невразумительное, упираясь скованными руками в бедро Хью.

— Довыебывался, — выплевывает он и толкается бедрами навстречу.

Глотка Пола кажется слишком тесной и тугой, это почти больно для перевозбужденного члена, но Хью плевать. 

Крепко удерживая Пола за волосы, он вбивается в его горло.

Пол стонет, давится слезами и слюной, почти касаясь носом волос на лобке Хью.

За пару мгновений до оргазма Хью резко вынимает член изо рта, Пол со всхлипом втягивает воздух и откашливается. По щекам бегут слезы, и Хью на мгновение кажется, что он был слишком грубыми и сделал не то, что хотел Пол на самом деле.

— Пол?..

Его партнер понимает причину его беспокойства, но довольно щурится и кивает.

— Все в порядке, — голос Пола хриплый и ломающийся, и возбуждение накрывает Хью новой волной.

— Тогда перейдем к следующей части. 

Он помогает Полу подняться на ноги, расстегивая замок наручников.

В порыве нежности он мягко, осторожно целует припухшие губы Пола, крепко обнимает за талию и помогает стоять на трясущихся ногах.

— Твой пыл точно еще не выветрился? — Он приподнимает за подбородок голову Пола, заглядывая ему в глаза.

Пол ухмыляется, потираясь членом о бедро Хью.

— Он сегодня долго не выветрится, мой заботливый.

Хью сглатывает и сжимает пальцы на складках на боках Пола, притягивая его плотнее к себе.

Затем рывком толкает его к операционному столу, на котором все еще пускает кровавые пузыри безопасник.

— Что, прямо тут? — Пол хищно облизывается, затем стонет, когда Хью заваливает его грудью поперек стола, прямо в развороченную диафрагму безопасника.

Бледная кожа тут же пачкается в крови, Пол стонет, скользя грудью в кровавом месиве.

Хью разводит ему ягодицы, и удивленно охает.

— Я смотрю, ты подготовился.

Пол самодовольно скалится и подается бедрами Хью навстречу.

— Перед тем, как идти к тебе, я заскочил в душ и как следует растянулся. 

— О да, очень даже “как следует”.

Хью облизывается и касается мокрых от смазки бедер. Саму дырку затыкает крупная пробка, покрасневшие края туго сжимаются вокруг черной резины.

— Ты что, впихнул в себя того монстра, которого тебе не удалось осилить в прошлый раз?

Пол гордо кивает и ерзает в луже крови, виляя задницей.

Хью осторожно берется за основание пробки и несильно тянет ее на себя. Пол судорожно втягивает воздух и сжимается еще сильнее.

— Расслабься, дорогой, вот так, — Хью растирает поясницу Пола, касается языком дырки и внутренней стороны бедер. 

Пол местами уже скользкий от крови, и контраст между мясницким антуражем и нежностью и осторожностью заводит их обоих.

Хью выуживает тюбик и дополнительно смазывает Пола.

— Вот так, — Пол наконец немного расслабляет мышцы и Хью вытаскивает пробку.

Та почти восемь сантиметров в диаметре, неудивительно, что Полу не сразу удалось расслабиться.

Раскрытая, полная смазки дырка сокращается, Пол ерзает.

— Ты долго там будешь пялиться?

Хью выдавливает смазку себе на пальцы и вводит средний и указательный внутрь,. раздвигая красные, припухшие края.

— Ох, блядь, — Пол закатывает глаза и стонет. — Больше и глубже.

Хью добавляет третий, затем четвертый палец и осторожно двигает ими, слегка разводя внутренние стенки.

— Пол, от регенератора после такого ты не отвертишься. 

Пол закатывает глаза.

— Делай со мной что хочешь потом, но сейчас будь добр… ох, да, то что нужно.

Хью вталкивает внутрь всю кисть, и Пол дрожит от возбуждения, пытаясь подаваться навстречу, чтобы насадиться глубже. 

— Так, давай без фанатизма, — Хью легко шлепает его по заднице, и Пол обиженно фыркает.

Пол чудовищно растянут, через какое-то время Хью сжимает пальцы внутри него в кулак.

Пол скулит, Хью чувствует, как мышцы сокращаются, туго стискивая его руку. 

— Ты как? — Хью очень аккуратно вынимает руку, решив добавить немного смазки.

— Ай, холодно, — Пол морщится, когда смазка комнатной температуры тонкой струйкой стекает внутрь.

— Не привередничай, кулак в заднице тебе нравится, а смазку вытерпеть не можешь.

— Хватит болтать, не отлынивай, — Пол сердито смотрит на него через плечо, весь его торс испачкан кровью..

Хью сглатывает вязкую слюну и снова медленно, палец за пальцем, погружает в Пола всю кисть, неспешно двигает рукой вперед-назад, 

Пол полностью расслабляется, обмякает на кровавом месиве, которое осталось от безопасника, и полностью отдается рукам Хью.

— Быстрее и глубже, я сейчас отключусь от перевозбуждения, — Пол вздергивает бедра и толкается навстречу руке Хью.

— Командовать будешь своими упырями в лаборатории, а тут лежи смирно и принимай то, что я с тобой делаю, дорогой. 

Хью решает добавить немного контроля, зная, как нравится Полу такое обращение. 

— Прогнись, — он ладонью надавливает на поясницу Пола, заставляя его прогнуть спину еще сильнее.

Пол загнанно стонет, когда рука Хью проскальзывает еще на пару сантиметров глубже. На каждом движении пальцы задевают простату, Пол вздрагивает и пытается избежать мучительно медленного прикосновения. Он дергается, но шипит от боли в растянутых мышцах, Хью поглаживает плечи и спину, успокаивая.

— Что, уже не можешь терпеть? Устал?.. — Хью садистски ухмыляется. — Убрать руку из твоей многострадальной задницы?

Он аккуратно вытаскивает руку, напоследок ощутимо надавив на простату.

Пол кричит от острой смеси удовольствия и боли от слишком сильной стимуляции и перевозбуждения, и с чувством ругается.

— Блядь, не смей сейчас останавливать, верни руку на место!

Пол умоляюще смотрит на Хью через плечо.

— Пожалуйста, я уже не могу так больше. 

Хью скалится и проводит кончиками пальцев по припухшим, покрасневшим, мокрым от смазки краям дырки, дразнит Пола, совсем немного проникая пальцами внутрь. Да уж, потом без регенератора тут не обойтись, 

Пол хрипло стонет, скользя животом и грудью в крови, и Хью облизывается, представляя, какая прекрасная картина ему откроется, когда Пол перевернется на спину.

— Ты что-то хотел, золотце?

Хью даже не касается члена Пола, не собираясь дать ему кончить раньше времени. Он наклоняется и широко лижет пульсирующую, натертую дырку, обводит языком края, толкается внутрь, насколько хватает длины. Пол дрожит и всхлипывает, мышцы сокращаются, тонкая мутная струйка смазки вытекает наружу, Хью собирает ее языком и размазывает по краям дырки.

— Пожалуйста, Хью, мне нужно больше! Языком ты владеешь мастерски, но учитывая мое растянутое состояние, я…

Договорить Пол не успевает, решает не издеваться больше необходимого и медленно вводит руку.

Пол скулит и утыкается лбом в сложенные руки, на лбу и щеках размазана кровь со стола. 

Хью кажется, что он сейчас потеряет сознание, игра затянулась, он не может больше игнорировать собственное возбуждение, но Пол еще в более беспомощном состоянии.

— Сейчас, мой хороший, — Хью немного сдвигает Пола со стола, открывая доступ к его члену.

Пол крепко зажмуривается и дрожит, когда Хью втискивает в него сжатый кулак и одновременно свободной рукой касается члена.

Одновременное прикосновение к головке члена и простате выбивает из него крик, Хью разводит пальцы внутри Пола и медленно надрачивает. 

— Смотри на меня, дорогой.

Пол не в силах приподнять и повернуть голову.

Когда Пол уже совсем близко к разрядке, Хью пережимает основание члена, Пол стонет от болезненных ощущений и разочарования.

— Хью, я прошу тебя, — он ерзает, толкается бедрами навстречу и извивается, стараясь урвать долю удовольствия.

Хью методично наглаживает простату, Пол скулит и дрожит как в лихорадке, по спине течет пот вперемешку с кровью и смазкой.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел мне в глаза, когда кончаешь.

Пол стонет и приподнимается на локтях. Его взгляд абсолютно расфокусирован, в уголках глаз собираются слезы.

— Вот так лучше, — Хью возобновляет движения рукой, точнее, обеими руками.

Еще пара мгновений, и Пол срывается в оргазм, Хью наваливается на него сверху, чтобы он, корчась от удовольствия, не соскользнул стола. Зрачки Пола чудовищно расширены, он покорно, не отрываясь, смотрит в глаза Хью. 

Мышцы судорожно сжимают руку внутри, это должно быть больно, но за волной оглушающего удовольствия Пол не ощущает ничего. Хью не вынимает руку, стимулируя простату и не прекращает поглаживать член. Когда крики удовольствия сменяются скулежом и стонами, Хью немного замедляется.

— Хватит или еще?

Пол силится что-то сказать, но губы не слушаются, и он просто качает головой.

— Хорошо, тогда хватит. Ты просто чудо и прекрасно справился, мой дорогой. 

Хью очень осторожно вынимает руку и обходит стол, оказываясь перед лицом Пола.

Тот с тихим стоном подползает ближе и утыкается лбом в бедро Хью.

— Вымотался? 

Пол вздыхает и довольно улыбается.

— Ты меня совсем замучил. Прекрасно, как всегда.

На большее его не хватает, некоторое время Хью молча поглаживает взлохмаченные, слипшиеся от крови волосы.

— Только не говори, что мне придется резать кого-то каждую неделю.

Пол тихо фыркает.

— Раза в месяц вполне хватит. — Он поднимает голову. — Ты так и не кончил, дорогой, непорядок.

Хью вздыхает.

— Нет-нет, ты не уйдешь отсюда с диким стояком и неудовлетворенный. — Пол ерзает по столу, собирая непослушные конечности.

— Пол, тебе совсем необязательно…

Хью всегда поражался совершенно непредсказуемой выносливости Пола и его умению быстро приходить в себя после полубессознательного состояния. 

— Хью, я хочу чтобы ты кончил в меня, и это не обсуждается, — Пол наконец переворачивается на спину.

Он весь покрыт кровью, которая на бледной коже кажется еще ярче. Хью облизывается.

В конце концов, Пол растрахан до такой степени, что принять член явно не будет проблемой да и Хью, учитывая перевозбуждение, долго не продержится.

— Ты точно в порядке? Нет резкой боли и каких-то нехарактерных ощущений?

Пол смотрит на него убийственным взглядом. 

— Мы с тобой не первый раз это практикуем, и ничего страшного со мной не случилось за все это время. Поэтому будь добр, закинь мои ноги себе на плечи и кончи в меня как можно глубже.

Член Хью дергается при одной только мысли об этом. В конце концов, они живут в эпоху мощных регенераторов и ультразвуковых зондов, и даже Пола после глубокого фистинга за час можно привести в состояние невинной монашки.

Хью, затаив дыхание, кладет руку на живот Пола и размазывает кровь. 

— Ну вот, не мне одному это нравится, да? — Пол дергает бровью и шире разводит ноги.

Хью поглаживает соски, размазывает по ним кровавые сгустки, разводы крови на бедрах и боках немыслимо заводят. Излишки смазки вытекают из Пола и смешиваются с кровью на поверхности стола.

Хью входит в него одним плавным толчком, внутри Пола непривычно свободно. На некоторое время Хью замирает, оттягивая оргазм и привыкая к ощущениям.

— Ты хоть что-то чувствуешь? Или слишком все разъебано? — Пол немного сводит мышцы, Хью дергается.

— Все в порядке, просто немного другие ощущения. 

Пол поглаживает Хью по груди, обхватывает ногами его бедра, вынуждая улечься на себя, с какой-то особенной нежностью целует его и толкается навстречу.

Пара минут — и Хью со стоном обмякает на нем, не в состоянии оттягивать удовольствие. Пол обнимает его, ерошит короткие волосы на затылке и продолжает сжимать бедра, не давая отстраниться.

— Ох, блядь, — Хью смазано целует Пола в ключицу. — Как хорошо.

— Да, — Пол в кои-то веки немногословен.

Полчаса они просто лежат, переводя дух и собираясь с силами. Потом Хью наконец отрывается от плеча Пола.

— Нас ждет мягкая постель и теплое одеяло. Но сначала надо привести тебя в порядок.

Пол стонет и мотает головой.

— Я не встану отсюда.

— Смотри, в десяти метрах есть прекрасная душевая. Или же я могу помыть тебя прямо тут, ледяной водой из шланга, которым моют столы. Пол, давай, все это изнутри лучше убрать сегодня. И в крови я тебя на порог каюты не пущу.

— Ты просто гнусный садист.

Хью крепко держит Пола, помогая ему добраться до лазаретной душевой. Пол едва передвигает ноги и буквально повисает на поручне в душевой кабине, позволяя Хью делать все, что тот считает нужным. 

— Потерпи, пятнадцать минут и будешь отдыхать в кровати.

Хью смывает кровь с тела Пола, вспенивает шампунь на слипшихся волосах. Стекающая в слив вода кажется бурой от крови, Хью облизывается, чувствуя, как возбуждение снова нарастает внизу живота.

Смыв внешнюю грязь,. Хью берет ультразвуковой зонд, смазывает его регенерирующим гелем и очень аккуратно вводит в Пола. Гибкая узкая пористая трубка эффективно уберет из кишки все, чему там быть не полагается, а гель снимет воспаление и залечит микротрещины, которые просто неизбежны после такого марафона. 

Пол возмущенно фыркает и вздрагивает, когда зонд скользит глубже. 

— Потерпи, это быстро. Зато потом не будет никаких неприятных ощущений. — Хью поглаживает Пола по спине.

— Боже, эта штука еще и вибрирует. — Пол стонет и переминается с ноги на ногу, уткнувшись в плечо Хью.

— Когда-нибудь я привяжу тебя к кровати, впихну зонд на всю длину и включу полную мощность. Тебе очень понравится, обещаю.

Пол облизывается. 

— О, у меня тоже много новых идей. 

Когда очистка заканчивается, Хью еще раз наносит регенератор, помогает Полу вытереться, одеться и быстро приводит в порядок себя.

— А вообще я буду гнусно мстить, и тоже устрою тебе что-то провокационное на рабочем месте. В самый неподходящий момент. — Хью застегивает форменку и подхватывает Пола за плечи.

— Идем в каюту, золотце.

Пол кивает в сторону операционной.

— А тот бардак мы так и оставим?

Хью пожимает плечами.

— Завтра младший персонал уберет. Заодно убедится, что я с ними тут шутки шутить не буду.

Они без происшествий добираются до каюты, Пол со стоном опускается на кровать. 

— Пол?..

— Все в порядке. Просто… чувствую себя чудовищно раскрытым до сих пор. Ощущение, как будто немного озноб, но это нормально.

Хью стаскивает с себя форменку.

— Если тебе некомфортно, то могу с помощью пары гипо вернуть твою задницу в исходное состояние. Но я бы просто подождал, пока мышцы сами не придут в форму. 

Пол тоже раздевается и раскидывается на постели, демонстрируя все следы бурного вечера.

— Нет-нет, только не гипо. Лучше иди сюда и ныряй под одеяло.

Хью подчиняется и крепко обнимает Пола, натягивая одеяло повыше. Тот довольно ерзает и наконец устраивается, уткнувшись носом в плечо Хью.

— А насчет твоего обещания устроить реванш я только за. Учти, что я очень терпелив и сосредоточен, особенно в лаборатории, так что тебе придется постараться, — мурлычет Пол на ухо Хью.

— Я не сомневаюсь, дорогой. Спорим, что мне даже не придется касаться тебя, чтобы ты сорвался?

— Как интересно. Ну что ж, давай. Если я не выдержу и трахну тебя прямо у себя в лаборатории, то я веду тебя на твою любимую оперу, и буду сидеть весь вечер заткнувшись, не мешая тебе слушать. А если выиграю я… — Пол делает вид, что задумался, — то принесу в каюту кювету образцов на постоянное место жительства, и ты мне слова не скажешь.

Хью смеется и крепче прижимает к себе Пола.

— Ставки высоки, мой дорогой, но я уверен в собственной неотразимости. Вызов принят. 

— Значит по рукам.

Пол выглядит таким довольным и удовлетворенным, и Хью не жалеет о рабочем вечере, который пошел немного не по плану.

В сон клонит со страшной силой, Хью зевает. Пол, кажется, почти заснул на полуслове.

— Люблю тебя, мой прекрасный. Спасибо за внезапный горячий вечер, — Хью мягко целует Пола.

— И я тебя люблю. Спи уже, — Пол бурчит и заворачивается в одеяло чуть ли не с головой.


End file.
